


Just the Usual

by GamerKitty205



Series: Sanders Sides Supervillain AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Superheroes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Wibbly wobbly powers, really mess 2nd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerKitty205/pseuds/GamerKitty205
Summary: The first installment/introduction of my Sanders Side superhero au!The Dark sides are the heroes and the Light sides are the villains. And despite how clear that seems the lines between good and evil don't seem to be so clear cut.Or I just write a random fic to set stuff up before angst!





	Just the Usual

If you were a normal passerby this particular would be incredibly weird. If you were the average citizen of Edge city this would only be a little unusual. If you were looking on from a distance there seemed to be a few odd figures around town hall. One purple clad hovering near the roof, one red and gold figure sitting on the roof, a figure in a lab coat inspecting the villain and finally one in pale blue inspecting the growing crowd. 

If you were approaching the crowd you'd recognize the people as the Sides. They were the most well known villain team in the entire city, so even if you lived under a rock you'd know about them. If you didn't turn right around you'd probably be able to state the name of every one of them. 

The one you see clad in gold and red was the Prince, the assumed leader of the Sides. The most flamboyant of the group seemed to be sitting on the roof, swinging his legs and casually chatting with everyone else. The master of conjuration and illusions was well known for his stunts and love of theatrics. You probably wouldn't be thinking about that though. 

The one in purple was previously a hero. Dread, now called by the name Paranoia was one of the former heroes of the City. Most people weren't surprised he had swapped sides. He had been grumpy as a hero, but as a villain? He was the most menacing of the team. The weather wielding villain seemed fairly annoyed at everyone, but you wouldn't have thought that was off. 

The one in a lab coat was Dr. Logic the most technical of the Sides. He was messing with a gadget, most likely of his own invention. Even not being able to hear the conversation you would assume he was talking in his usual cold monotone. The scientist was much less seen out in public, probably preferring to work more behind the scenes than the others. The fact he was here now, assembled with the full team? It probably should have made you want to turn around and leave, but you and most of the crowd was just curious. Humans have an odd attraction to the void like that. 

Finally the pale blue on was Catastrophe, by far the most dangerous of the Sides. Yet, he was also the most odd. If there was a hero being beat, chance were Catastrophe was the villain facing them. The odd part is that he didn't really act evil or even mean. But the fact he was strong enough to beat most of the supers in the city outweighed any bakery owning dad vibes he gave off. Noticing every single one of the Sides present definitely should have made you want to leave, but you were already stuck in a crowd of people. Oops. 

If you were at the very front of the crowd you might be able to hear what the villains were talking about. 

"So Panic at the Everywhere is going in to get the files and me and Padre are just a distraction? That hardly fair!" Prince complained. 

"Well Princey, I don't think either of you would be the best for a stealth mission," Paranoia scoffed. 

"I can't deny that," Dr. Logic said, making the final adjustments to his gadget. 

"Plus this way you get to be as dramatic as you want!" Catastrophe said. 

"True! If I'm a distraction everyone will have their eyes on me!" Prince exclaimed. 

You'd see Paranoia roll his eyes and talk to someone on a headset, "Center, can we review the plan one more time?" 

You couldn't hear the next part. While you could just make out the conversation, whatever was being said straight into their headsets was a mystery to you. And then mention of 'Center' would have been odd. But then again you probably didn't dwell on that. 

Now going back if you were far way you would have heard the words. If you were closer you might have seen the microphone the Prince conjured into his hand. 

"Citizens of Edge City! We are holding your town hall captive! If you wish to protect it here are our demands!" the Prince said, continuing on with his dramatic list of demands that few were paying attention to. 

If you were in the crowd and had a keen eye, you'd see Dr. Logic telekinetically float an item towards Paranoia. Then you'd see the two of them walk into the town hall as people who worked their began fleeing the building. The two of them seemed to have a different objective than silly demands. You probably assumed it was something sinister, they were villains after all. 

You, and most of the crowd would notice the arrival of two heroes. The pair of heroes, Duke and Deceit had just arrived on the scene. The half snake hero and his disturbing partner weren't the most conventional heroes in the city, but they were still some of the best. 

"If it isn't my favorite villains," Deceit said, voice sickly saccharine as ever. "Oh wait." 

"Thank y- Hey!" Roman exclaimed indignantly. 

"You'll have to try garter to trick us Deceit!" Catastrophe joked. 

"Have you ever thought what would happen if you ate a bag of orbeez? Them expanding until POP! Guts Everywhere!" The Duke interjected, punctuating his words with laughter. 

Deceit lunged at Catastrophe, who quickly backed away. As the snake hero attacked scales rippled across his skin, Deceit's less human features becoming more present as he fought. Catastrophe met every blow, backing away into the building as he did. They soon disappeared into the building, out of your view. 

The Duke flickered appearing on the roof a second later. The green clad hero's smile grew, while the Prince's frown deepened. You could hear a clang sound as a mace met a shield, neither of which having been present a second earlier. 

"Princey," the Duke grinned. 

"Dukie," the Prince mocked. 

In a flash of red and green the both of them disappeared through the roof. That was the end of the commotion you could see. The crowd uninterested in waiting began to disperse. You might have as well, or not. You never know when someone will bust through a wall in a super fight. 

Now you as a reader? Well you're able to see a lot more. Dr. Logic and Paranoia were tearing through the town hall. Office supplies were scattered across the floor to the annoyance of one of the two. With the confined might of telekinesis and aerokinesis spinning papers around the room. They seemed to be reviewed and discarded on the floor, none quite the one they were looking for. 

"Is such a mess really necessary?" Dr. Logic sighed as he looked over more files. 

From your view as the reader another missing part of the conversation was revealed. Center, probably more known as Thomas sanders sat from the Sides' hideout. He unlike his friends, Patton, Roman, Virgil and Logan, he didn't have powers. He was however fairly good at helping organize things and an excellent voice of support. 

"It would be a lot better to not let anyone figure out what we're looking for so yeah," Thomas said over the intercom, listening to the various ruckus from the three pairs. 

"Found it!" Paranoia said grabbing a document. 

"Just scan it and I'll start telling everyone to head out," Thomas announced. 

Back to Deceit and Catastrophe. Their battle was mostly a yellow and blue blur with not much happening. Deceit was twisting and throwing punches trying to get a hit in, but even when he did land a direct blow if barely phased the villain. Catastrophe on the other hand didn't seem to do much. Dodging blows, blocking blows, and taking blows. He was fully aware that he didn't need to land a single punch to win, so he didn't. 

Deceit hissed, realizing his that his attacks were doing absolutely nothing. This wasn't getting anywhere. If he was just stopping Catastrophe that would be fine, but Dr. Logic and Dre- Paranoia were still doing something in the town hall. (Hopefully not a bomb, last time there was bomb it didn't end well. Exploring the extent of both of their regenerative abilities is not fun.) Remus fighting the Prince, so that was taken care of. Still he needed a new strategy fast. 

"How about hug, Catastrophe?" Deceit purred as he began to wrap around Catastrophe, his legs shifting into a tail as he did. 

"I'm always open to hugs," Deceit constricted his hold on the villain. "Not.. Not the nicest hug I've had." 

"Patton, how are you holding up? Virgil's already found the document so you should start heading out soon," Thomas said over the intercoms. 

"Mmkay," Catastrophe said into his headset. 

Even being a bit woozy from lack of air, Catastrophe quickly freed his arms. Deceit cursed under his breath and curled around Catastrophe tighter. Catastrophe grabbed Deceit and in a single movement unwound him and threw him into a wall. 

"Sorry Kiddo!" Catastrophe called before running out of the building. 

Next is the Prince and the Duke. The two of them were clashing in an intense duel. Both of them had conjured a sword to aid in their fight, even if conjure isn't the best team for the Duke's powers. Green and red flashes appeared every so often, their powers seeming to glitch each other. The Prince jumped back and conjured a plunger. 

"This seems better for a Dukie problem," the Prince said. 

"Nah, this would be better," the Duke replied. 

The Prince swung his plunger, only to realize it was a severed limb a second later. He screamed and dropped it. The Duke snickered, and the Prince angrily swung a brand new sword at him. 

"Roman, we're heading out," Thomas buzzed over the intercom. 

While the Prince was temporarily distracted, the Duke got a good swing straight as his head. The mace connected and… the Prince poofed into smoke. The Duke looked around for the Prince and saw the prince already at the door. 

"Farewell Dukie!" the Prince declared. 

The Duke was about to charge at the villain, but a giant unicorn plush appeared out of nowhere and dropped right on him. Normally this wouldn't be a deterrent. After all even his glitchy teleportation powers allowed him to escape most stuff. But unfortunately both him and the Prince seemed to mess up each other's powers in some way. 

"F*** you R- Princey!" the Duke yells. 

The Prince simply bowed and went on his way. 

Now back to the 'if you's. Just for the loose ends. If you were Thomas sanders at the time, your friends would have arrived in a few minutes. All of them had entered the bakery that existed as a front for their headquarters as well as Patton's business. You would have found out that Joan had been messing with you when they said the document was important. You didn't fight through the magic of Patton's baking, but you were still annoyed. Then you go back to planning stuff that hopefully wasn't obsolete this time. 

If you were Remus you spent a good thirty minutes getting out from under a unicorn. Fiiiiiine! Some weird thoughts about the situation might have distracted you, but you did get out! You definitely teleported the giant stuffy into an incinerator and not your apartment. Definitely. You wandered around and eventually found your snakey partner unconscious on the floor. You teleported the both of you to his apartment (yours was a mess) to recover. That was really all you did the rest of that day other than spout disturbing ideas. 

\-----------------------------

Although that was only if you were Thomas, or Remus, or a random person in an imaginary city. But you aren't. You're the reader. Just like in that one part of the narrative. And you are possibly about to read a series were my love of needless fluff, angst and sanders sides culminate into a superhero au. So I certainly hope you're ready for a wild ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmkay this is a mess and I know that. If you see any typos or places where I flubbed up please tell me in the comments!
> 
> And to clear a few things up
> 
> \- Roman and Remus are still twins. Remus knows roman is a supervillain. Vice versa? Not so much  
\- Their powers also mess with each other  
\- No one has powers that are clearly defined. Their meant to be odd and wibbly wobbly  
\- If you didn't catch this patton's name is a pun (CATastrophe)


End file.
